


Thief

by projectghoulma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectghoulma/pseuds/projectghoulma
Summary: A small realization with potentially big consequences.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> an extremely short writing exercise because life has come at me hard and i honestly haven't written anything in a very long time. this can be interpreted as any f/m ship tbh since i don't name anyone outright and it's really just something to help me vent emotionally. thanks for reading xo

She could feel the delicate touch of his fingers tracing along the skin of her thigh as they laid together in silence. He had his arms around her, almost possessively, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head. She let out a gentle sigh and turned slightly to face him, smiling to herself as she received another peck on the side of her temple. No words were exchanged as the two moved to kiss one another properly, his hands around her waist and hers moving to entwine in his hair. continued to kiss and slowly became more heated as they could feel one another's need and desire to connect physically - sexually - with each other.

He exposed himself and brought her to sit on top of him, letting a gentle sigh of relief as he entered her slick heat. She bit her lip, leaning forward slightly so she could rest her hands on his chest and grow accustomed to having him inside her before slowly beginning to move her hips to bounce on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him, holding him down as she continued to ride his cock before he held her and pushed her down so he was towering over her body.

She let out a small whimper as he moved her legs and held them close to his chest, her hands reaching for purchase anywhere she could - his thighs, back, shoulders - and dug her nails into his tender flesh as he began to move. He hit her in just the right place, forcing a strangled moan out of chapped lips as her back arched slightly and exposed her neck. Almost immediately he bent down and gently bit the skin of her throat, leaving small kisses before demanding more of her mouth. Her hands went to his head and began to pull on what she could of his short hair, breathy moans escaping her between kisses as he continued to rock into her core.

Gasping, she arched her back and leaned her head back as she began to orgasm and felt his hot tongue on her breast and nipple. He never failed to leave her satisfied as he pulled out and came onto the sheets of his bed. She struggled to catch her breath and kept her eyes on him as he got up to get a drink of water and sit on the edge of the bed. He kept his back to her for several moments as she collected herself and put her shirt and underwear back on.

She took a deep breath and inwardly cursed at herself, she didn't know when but she had let him steal her heart.


End file.
